A blind, in particular for motor vehicles, includes a housing fixed to a structure adjacent to an edge of a bay to be covered and contains a winding device for winding a fabric about an axis, which fabric has a free edge fitted with a pull-bar extending parallel to its winding axis and has side edges which extend perpendicular to said axis. The winding device is subjected to a permanent torque opposing the winding out of the fabric and tending to hold the pull-bar against the housing. In order to adapt the shape of the wound-out fabric to the shape of the bay, it is sometimes necessary to cut the end of the fabric trapezoidally, i.e. to have an end edge (to which the pull-bar is fixed) having both a transverse or substantially transverse segment and an inclined segment which forms an angle with said transverse segment and with the side edge of the fabric.
In existing blinds, the pull-bar is fitted only to the transverse segment so as to allow the fabric to be wound completely into the housing. In such a configuration, when the fabric is wound out, the inclined segment and the side edge to which it is fastened delimit a triangular shaped section of fabric which tends to flop back onto the plane of the remainder of the wound-out fabric, as shown in FIG. 1.